


The Recovery Zone

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (slight) Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny's surgery....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recovery Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> 1) S6 Spoilers  
> 2) Beta done by Lynda, who did a smashing job and I thank her profusely.  
> 3) Dedicated to Liz, who usually does my beta work, but I couldn't exactly ask her to beta a fic being written for her. It would have spoiled the surprise

**Disclaimer: Steve says he belongs to Danny and that's all the disclaimer I need. I don't argue with SEALs.**

**++++++++++**

_The ring box was in Steve's pocket and he spotted Catherine sitting in front of the house, yet as he approached he knew something was wrong._

_Catherine explained she couldn't stay. "I need more than what a relationship can give me right now," and then she added, "I need to feel needed."_

_He had asked her point blank if she "wanted out of this thing," repeating the phrase twice; he hadn't called it a relationship._

_She'd said something and he tuned her out, and then she hugged him good-bye and she was gone._

_He watched the hired car drive away, but he felt...nothing._

_And wasn't that odd? How could he not feel any type of emotion when the woman he was going to propose to was leaving him?_

_He went to the kitchen, took out a six-pack and sat outside, wondering - not for the first time - if he would be alone for the rest of his life._

_Steve told his team the next day._

_They were all sad for him, yet Danny...Danny appeared hurt as well._

_Steve didn't question his partner about it._

_He knew Danny had more important things on his mind...._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Would you stop complaining?" Steve sighed for the umpteenth time at his partner, who was squirming around in the hospital bed. "Look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" Danny's upper lip curled. "They won't let me have coffee."

"That's because you're going under the knife in..." Steve picked up his tablet and tapped the screen, "...we're down to two hours, 17 minutes and 36 seconds." 

"Of course you're doing a countdown." Danny picked up the remote and tried to find something on the TV. "You could go and fight crime instead of sitting here with me."

"First time I've been at your hospital bedside and it wasn't criminal related." Steve slid the chair closer to the bed and handed the tablet to Danny. "This is all about your surgery, how long it should take and the recovery time." He saw Danny reading and nodding, and then swiped the screen...to a series of full color, graphic JPEGs of the surgery itself. "In case you were interested."

Danny shoved the tablet back into Steve's hand. "I hate you with a passion."

"I met your son; Grace introduced us."

Danny stilled, meeting Steve's eyes, silently willing him to say more, knowing the SEAL had more words; they just needed to be coaxed. The cop had experience with that and yes, after a minute, Steve began to speak.

"Until I actually saw him in the flesh...Danny, I thought Rachel was lying again." Steve took a moment, gathering his thoughts. "But his eyes...they're your eyes." The words were said with an air of certainty. "If I had met him sooner I would have known." At that moment he silently cursed Rachel for depriving Danny of Charlie. 

"Steve, you're grinding your teeth."

"Huh?" Steve blinked at his partner.

"Whatever has you pissed," Danny continued, "deal with it elsewhere; you've got that gleam in your eye." He paused. "The one which tends to lead to events that invariably get me injured."

"No problem, Danny," Steve mused. "You're already in the hospital."

"Steven," Danny grew serious, "Grace is going to be here shortly and Rachel may be with her." He reached out and took Steve's hand in his own, squeezing it. "Any anger you might be feeling does not need to come out in front of my daughter." 

"What's up with Stan?" The question was out of Steve's mouth before he could stop it.

"All I know is he filed divorce papers," Danny explained. 

"And his relationship with Charlie?"

Danny took a moment to think. "If Stan wants to visit him in the future, it would be all right with me."

When Steve heard those words he beamed (inwardly) with happiness - his partner had a heart as large as the sun. 

"Now you're grinning and I'm scared again." Before Danny could say anything else there was a knock at the door and Grace entered, followed by Rachel. He cast a glance at Steve, silently warning him to behave.

"Rachel," Steve said calmly with a brief nod, before turning his attention to Grace. 

"Howzit, Uncle Steve," she grinned, putting up her palm for a high-five. 

"It goes fine, Gracie." He ruffled her hair. "I'm going to leave you with your dad and go grab some food." 

"And I'm going to check on your brother." Rachel attempted to hug Grace, but Grace pulled away and sat in the chair, picking up the tablet. "Well then," she murmured half under her breath, before leaving the room.

"This is cool." Grace was staring at the tablet. 

"Hey!" Danny motioned Steve to take it from her. "It's Steve's warped sense of humor at work." He patted the bedside. "You can sit here."

Grace joined him. "Mom says you're going to be here for a few days."

"The average post-surgery recovery time is 3-7 days," Steve helpfully supplied. 

"I volunteer to stay home from school and take care of you until you're all better," Grace said, tilting her head to look at Danny. 

"Uh-huh," Danny smiled, "sure thing, Grace."

"You won't have to Gracie," Steve said. "It's already covered." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked with trepidation. 

"It means, Detective," Steve stated, "that you have sick time - which you never take - coming to you, and so do I."

"And what about Five-0 and the safety of the islands?" Danny asked with an innocent air. 

"He's right, Uncle Steve," Grace giggled. "Who else but Five-0 can protect us from a Dalek invasion?"

"Very funny." Danny tickled her and then focused on Steve again. "Can I hear the rest?"

"You'll stay at my place." Steve's mouth formed a thin line and he gave Danny a slight nod.

Danny knew that expression; it was Steve's **_Commander McGarrett_** tone and stance - yet Danny had never seen it outside the field before. A decision had been made and there would be no discussion on the subject. All he could do was return the nod.

"Later, Gracie." Steve ruffled her hair again to make her laugh and bumped fists with Danny before he went to eat.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve returned to the hospital 20 minutes before Danny's scheduled surgery. The moment he entered the room, Danny pointed at him, his eyes glassy.

"I want cake, Steve."

"Looks like you got the happy meds, Danny." 

Danny narrowed his eyes and said as stern as he could, "And I want strawberry because you know I hate chocolate.” He nodded to himself. “Oh, and It has to have strawberry frosting and strawberry sauce because I love strawberries."

"As soon as you're better," Steve sat beside him, "I'll bake you one myself."

Danny patted Steve's cheek and just rested his hand there. "Come back later?" 

"I promise." Without thinking Steve took Danny's hand in his and kissed the palm.

Danny didn't even notice. "Catherine said she would stay, Steve," he frowned, "and I told her you needed her. I said that 'cause I didn't want you to get hurt again in here." He thumped Steve on the chest. "I'm sorry I talked to her without telling you."

"I'm not angry," Steve reassured him with a soft smile. "I expected something like that." That was the truth; he knew Danny would always have his back. 

"Danno loves you." Danny blew Steve a kiss. "I'd never break your heart." As he fell asleep he added, "I've loved you for a long time." 

"Steven loves you, too, Danno." Steve let go of Danny's hand and stood up, sparing one final glance at his partner before he left the room. He walked down the hallway and pressed the button for the elevator, and when the doors opened Rachel and Grace exited; Steve decided to wait for the next one. He received a hug from Grace, (which, he noticed, made Rachel bristle) and as earlier, gave Rachel a curt nod. "They're both going to be fine," he said with certainty and met Rachel's eyes. "I'm sure Charlie's as tough as his father."

"You bet your ass," Grace mumbled, earning her a "Grace!" from her mother and a chuckle from Steve.

Another elevator arrived and Steve said, "I'll uh...text me if you need anything," to Grace before he stepped in, and heard her reply with, "Will do, Uncle Steve."

As Steve stood in the elevator his thoughts once again turned to Danny: Was Danny really confessing his love for Steve? Or was he too stoned from the sedatives to know what he was saying? He got to the parking garage and into the truck, starting the engine. He was about to shift gears to pull out of the spot when his own words to Danny echoed in his mind: "Steven loves you, too, Danno."

He meant the words; he really **did** love Danny, he knew that now. 

No, that wasn't completely true. 

He had always loved Danny, but he'd denied it to himself; he'd had no choice. Danny was straight; he liked women. Yet medication or not, the tone with which the "Danno loves you" had been delivered was with clear love and affection. Then there was the, "I'd never break your heart," and the kiss, and finally, the fact that Danny had flat out said he had loved Steve "for a long time." 

Steve really hoped he was reading things right. And once Danny was recovered they had a lot to talk about.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Returning to Five-0's offices, Steve saw they were empty. He wondered where the rest of his team was and only then thought to check his phone - there was a message from Chin that he and Lou were following a lead in a possible kidnapping case and Kono was at the lab. Steve went to his office, going over his team's reports on a recent case. But all he really did was stare blankly at the papers while his mind wandered to Danny. "I should have just stayed at the hospital," he muttered to himself. "But I'm here, so...." Steve finally worked on the reports and approved them, scanning them into the system and emailing them to the Governor. 

About two hours later he received a text from Grace, which brought a smile to his face.

 _'Danno's in recovery'_. 

He was about to let the team know when he received another text from her. 

_'Eric was here. He said something to Mom. Mom used bad language LOL.'_

Of course Steve couldn't help but text back, _'What did she say?'_

Steve had a mouthful of coffee when Grace replied.

_'She called him a bloody wanker and told him to bugger off.'_

He spent the next 10 minutes wiping the coffee off of his laptop.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time Steve arrived back at the hospital to check on Danny, he found his partner asleep. Nevertheless he stayed at Danny's bedside reading a book. He had been there for two hours when he got called in about a case.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve finally caught a few minutes away from the case when he begged off for a lunch break - at four PM. As he left the office he heard Kono shout, "Stop at Liliha's on your way!" which was a good thing actually, as he had wanted to bring Danny something but was unsure of what. He arrived at the hospital at 4:45 and found Danny awake.

"I got to have solid food for lunch," Danny told him. "At least **they** said it was food. Me, I'm not so sure."

"I brought you a present." Steve showed him a familiar pink box. 

"Liliha's?" Danny's eyes grew wide. "Malasadas?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer when his phone went off and he saw Chin's face. They spoke for a few minutes and Steve ended the call, looking sad. "Danny, I...."

"Go save the world, Buffy." Danny waved his arm towards the door. "And don't blow anything up."

"I'll do my best, Danno." Steve gave him a soft smile. "I'll bring you something good later on for dinner."

"I'll hold you to it."

But the leads in the case dragged on into the night and Steve could only call Danny to apologize for not coming back with dinner.

Danny had explained that it was okay; he, Grace and Charlie had brought their cholesterol levels up with McDonalds, so all was right with the world. 

Steve promised to be there tomorrow afternoon as Danny was being released. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve was up at the crack of dawn and he sat on his bed, staring into the bathroom.

Two toothbrushes.

His and Catherine's.

It had taken him days to admit to himself that she had lied to him. Again.

Steve had known when she mentioned Nepal and earthquake victims. No, there was nothing wrong with that and he could see her helping out, but not for more than two months. He wasn't stupid; Catherine was involved in some covert op, and to tell the truth, he really didn't give a damn anymore.

There would be - could be - no more forgiveness. 

Finally standing up he did what he had to do - Catherine's toothbrush went into the trash. 

He would deal with his emotions regarding her at a later time.

Right now he had to concentrate on his partner.

Steve double-checked everything was properly prepared for Danny. He had taken care of the downstairs bedroom once he learned about the upcoming surgery. Yes, he had planned for Danny to stay with him post-surgery from the start. 

He had considered asking Danny to move upstairs to his bedroom, but Danny hadn't mentioned his pseudo-confession of love in the hospital. And Steve didn't know how to broach the subject so, of course, in tried and true Steve McGarrett fashion, he opted to deny it had happened.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Due to the case Steve didn't make it to the hospital until almost eight, and he found Danny in his room, watching TV. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Danny smiled at him. "Another case solved; another happy ending."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one stop to make on the way out."

They ended up two floors down in Charlie's room and the boy was wide awake.

"Uncle Steve!" Charlie got excited and held out a stuffed toy, repeating, "Uncle Steve!" It was a seal.

At Steve's confused look, Danny said, "Grace's idea."

"Daddy Danno." 

Steve heard Danny's sudden intake of breath; obviously it was the first time Charlie had referred to him as that. He knew his partner's body language and immediately slid his arm around Danny's waist; the cop was shaking a little.

"Who...." Danny's voice broke. "Who taught you that, Charlie?"

"Grace." The little boy grinned at him. 

Danny leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Danno loves you."

"Danno no cry." The little boy took a tissue out of a nearby box and handed it to him. "Wipe and blow."

Danny couldn't help laughing and he did just that, wiping his tears away and getting another tissue for his nose. 

"Better." Charlie nodded, agreeing with himself. "Kiss."

Danny brought his face back and got a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, kiddo," Steve said, "we have to go now. It's Danno's bedtime." 

"Okay." Charlie waved. "Bye-bye Uncle Steve and Danno."

Once outside the room Danny leaned his full weight against Steve. "Can we go now?"

Steve grabbed the nearest wheelchair and made Danny sit in it. "Not a problem."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When they entered Steve's house the first thing Danny noticed was the TV was gone.

"How am I going to sleep without a TV?" Danny asked, looking positively pitiful.

"Don't panic, Danny." Steve opened the door to the downstairs bedroom. "I cleaned it up," he was clearly pleased with himself, "so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

Danny stepped inside and immediately noticed the TV mounted on the wall.

"There's a Blu-ray player and some movies." Steve pointed to the dresser. "Grace helped me pick out clothes for you." 

"No mini-fridge?" Danny asked, albeit teasing. 

"I can buy you one." Steve seemed ready to bolt. "I'll go to Home Depot and...."

"No, Steve," Danny sat on the bed, "that won't be necessary." He bounced up and down a few times. "Is this a new mattress?" He looked the bed over. "New pillows, sheets and blanket?"

"Maybe?" Steve shrugged. "You get settled. The doctor said bed rest for a few more days." 

"Anything else I should know about?" Danny was a little in awe that Steve had done this for him.

"There are towels, a toothbrush and a razor in the bathroom for you." Steve turned to leave the room, but turned back for a moment. "Don't worry about Eric getting to work on time. I've been going in the morning to make sure he's up and driving him in, and while I'm with you, Chin's taking care of it." He had just stepped out of the room when he heard Danny's voice.

"Steve?"

Steve paused mid-step.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Danno."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny stared at the doorway for a few minutes before he made a move to get changed. He had told Steve he loved him in the hospital and that he would never break Steve's heart. He had finally confessed the feelings he had been holding inside for all these years. True, there were times Steve could be a bit obtuse, but how many ways could he make things more clear?

Maybe Steve thought Danny wasn't thinking clearly because of the medications. "Could be," Danny said aloud, "or maybe he didn't understand me." Either reason was likely. He opened one of the drawers and found a shirt with pineapples on it. "STEVEN!"

"GRACE'S IDEA, DANNY!" Steve shouted back from the other room, knowing why Danny had yelled.

Thankfully there was a blue tee and a pair of sweatpants for Danny to put on. He then went to the bathroom and as he returned to the bedroom he felt dizzy all of a sudden, sitting down on the bed. "Steve?" He barely whispered and Steve seemed to materialize in the room.

"You okay?" 

"A little lightheaded is all."

"When did you last eat, Danno?"

"There was a brown, mucus like substance they served for lunch - they called it meatloaf with gravy," Danny laughed a little, "and I had a few bites of that." 

Steve pulled the bedding down. "Get in; I'll go make you a sandwich."

"I can go to the kitchen." Danny stood up, but Steve barred his way. "Fine," he conceded, slipping under the sheet and turning on the TV. "What kind of sandwich?"

"Turkey and cheese."

"Sounds good." Danny relaxed into the pillows. "No pineapple juice."

"Deal."

By the time Steve made it back, Danny was fast asleep. Much as he knew Danny should eat, Steve left him alone. He ate the sandwich himself and headed up for a shower and some sleep. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Steve opened his eyes the clock read 8:47; about two hours later than he usually slept. Yet he had no urge to jump out of bed and head out for a swim. No, this morning he wanted to relax, and he took his time getting out of bed, spent almost seven minutes in the shower (yes he clocked it), changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee, and went downstairs to check on Danny. He heard the downstairs shower and went straight to the kitchen, immediately putting up a pot of coffee - Danny would appreciate it, and in truth Steve was becoming a coffee addict himself. "The perils of being Danny's partner," he laughed to himself, as he set up the griddle and took out bacon and eggs. He really wanted to make Danny a bigger breakfast, but he didn't have all the items he needed.

He cracked the eggs open and began to scramble them, silently wondering when he fell in love with his partner. 

The bacon was placed on the griddle and he finished scrambling the eggs, putting them aside for the moment to put bread in the toaster, thinking aloud. "Does it really matter when?" He decided no, and turned the bacon over, and then poured the eggs into a pan. He heard the shower go off and Danny coming out and going to the bedroom, and breakfast was just finished when Danny walked in. "Perfect timing, Danno."

Danny glanced at the table, said, "No coffee," and took down a mug, pouring himself a cup before he went to the table. "I like my bacon just this side of crispy; you burn it, you eat it."

"Yes sir." Steve finished and brought the plates over, sitting down. "I'll go to the store later and get you Fruit Loops and chocolate chip waffles." 

Danny took a sip of his coffee. "This is good."

"Kono picked the beans out. She said if I bought you anything ordinary it would be," Steve laughed, "detrimental to your recovery."

They ate their breakfast in companionable silence, but Danny noticed the few glances Steve aimed his way. He finally said something when Steve had taken the dishes to the sink. "Whatever you're afraid of telling me, I am prepared for it." 

With his back to Danny, Steve blurted, "I love you, Danny."

Danny walked over with his mug. "Tell me something I don't know," he replied with a chuckle and a shrug. 

Steve placed his right palm on Danny's cheek and repeated the words, using a little more emphasis on one of them. "I **love** you." And being he was "Steve McGarrett, Action Man" (or so dubbed by Kono after one case) he brushed his lips across Danny's before pressing them down ever-so-gently. He kept the kiss brief, just a showing of his affections. "I want to make love to you." He saw Danny's grin. "What?"

"Just for the record, I love you, too." Danny refilled his mug. "I told you in the hospital." 

"So you weren't..." Steve paused and cracked a smile, "...just high on the meds."

"No, I wasn't and I thought you might have assumed that." Danny gave Steve a pointed look and asked, "How long have you loved me?"

"I don't know; I think - and this is going to sound like a cliché - forever." Steve knew he needed to be truthful. "Thinking back, I remembered that after seeing us together for the first time, Nick mentioned it and asked me if we were lovers."

"Nick?"

"Yes, Danny," Steve told him, "he said you seemed jealous when I introduced the two of you."

"I was; I thought you were going to run off on a mission with him." He let go of Steve and poured another cup of coffee. "I liked you as a partner and I didn't want to lose you." 

"I never had a partner who punched me in the face on our first assignment." Steve pointed to his jaw. "You still owe me for the crown."

"I didn't hit you that hard, you big baby." Danny laughed and it felt good. "Anything else you'd care to tell me?"

Steve took a moment to think, wanting to get the words right. "Maybe I did know how I felt then, but I was too afraid to admit it to myself." 

Before he could stop himself, Danny asked, "And Catherine?" 

"I don't want to talk about her, Danny."

"Steve...."

"She lied to me again!" Steve shook his head, clearly disgusted. "Going to help quake victims in Nepal, my ass!" He paused for a moment. "She's on some covert op and she didn't even tell me." He dropped the dish he was washing, shut off the water and glared at Danny. "Why were you so happy when I said I was going to propose to her?! You said it was fantastic!" 

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Danny shot back, his voice rising. "What was I supposed to say?!"

"Tell me that I should think about it, maybe?!" Steve took a calming breath and lowered his voice. "Repeat the things you said when she first came back? Remind me she had left before and I should be careful?" He threw his arms up in defeat. "I don't know, Danny."

"You were happy, Steve." Danny finished his coffee and put the mug down. "How could I take that away from you?" 

"I wasn't happy, Danny, not like you mean." Steve pulled their bodies close. "I was happy I wouldn't be alone; it's not the same." He lowered his head and whispered, "Now, can I kiss you again? Because I really want to." He didn't wait for Danny to answer, instead fusing his lips with his partner's, while his tongue inspected every inch of Danny's mouth. 

Danny turned his head away after what seemed like an eternity, catching a quick breath. 

"This - holding you - is what it's all about." Steve placed a finger under Danny's chin and lifted his head. "Being with you," he gave Danny his most loving smile, "makes me happy." His lips once again met Danny's and he arched his hips ever-so-slightly; it took him an additional 0.03 seconds to realize Danny was in sleep pants and he was in sweatpants and neither was wearing any underwear. He ripped his lips from Danny's to breathe, but barely had a chance to inhale before Danny's lips took his in what turned into a pornographic tongue fest. If only he didn't need air....

"You don't like my kisses?" Danny teased, going after Steve's mouth yet again. 

Steve ducked his head. "I love your kisses, Danny." He cast a glance down, seeing the outline of Danny's hard cock. "But I want something else." 

"And that would be what exactly?"

Steve whispered, "Bed," before lowering his lips for another breath-stealing kiss, moaning into Danny's mouth and backing him out of the kitchen. 

Danny suddenly pushed away. "Steve, maybe you're on the rebound."

"I'm not on the rebound, Danny." Steve pulled him forward. "Scout's honor." 

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I think the bed is a good idea," Danny nodded to himself and they began to walk upstairs. "What made you think I wouldn't be interested in you? In us?"

"I never saw you out with a man."

"Just because you never saw me doesn't mean it hasn't happened." 

Steve's mouth opened and closed a few times. "What men? When? Who?"

"Before you go all Rambo and decimate the entire male population on the islands," Danny continued upstairs, "you should know it was before I moved." 

Steve joined him on the landing. "I'm glad it was before, because I'm the jealous type." He veered left, to his room, yet Danny went right. "Danny, my room is this way."

"I didn't forget, Steve." Danny went to the other (bigger) bedroom, walked across the floor and opened the balcony doors. "I want to make love out here." He turned to face Steve, who had followed him in. "We can move the mattress."

"You want to make love outside?" Steve's eyes went from Danny to the balcony and back to Danny. "I thought you hated the outdoors."

"I like making love under the night sky." Danny licked his lips and his eyes moved down Steve's body, to his cock, which was - quite clearly - erect. "I find it highly erotic." He had no doubt his own hard-on was evident in his own sleep pants. 

"But it's not night, Danny," Steve pointed out, "and I'd rather we...." He paused, gathering his thoughts, "Can we go to my room?"

"Not yet." Danny sat down on the king-sized bed in the room and heard the squeaks. "It's an old mattress and box spring." He looked around the room. "Steve, is this a onetime thing?" Danny stood and walked past Steve, going to the bathroom and turning the light on. "Or will it be casual."

"Casual?" Steve followed him into the bathroom, a bit bewildered over Danny's statement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Casual; we sleep together when we need...." Danny paused, looking for the right word, but Steve interrupted his train of thought.

"When we need what?" Steve gave him an icy stare. "Sex? Is that what you think this is to me, Danny?"

"I need to know, Steve." Danny faced away from him. "I can't do it anymore."

Steve noticed the slumped shoulders and heard Danny's breath hitch. He approached his partner and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, rubbing down his arms and back up. "What can't you do, Danno?" Yes, now was the time for the beloved nickname. "Let me help." He turned Danny around, only to find tears falling down his face. "C'mere, Danno." Steve pulled Danny into a hug, his head resting against Steve's chest. 

"I'm so tired." Danny wiped his cheeks. "Tired from the surgery. Tired from Rachel's fucking lies." He sniffled and slid his arms around Steve, holding tightly. "Tired of giving my heart away and having it ripped to shreds."

Steve knew who Danny was referring to: Rachel, Gabrielle (who was on a dig in Peru), Madeline (who got back with her ex), and most recently, Melissa (who was on probation for what she had done to her ex-husband and staying far away from Danny). 

"I can hear you thinking."

Resting his head atop Danny's, Steve said, "I'm still here after five years, two months and nine days." He heard Danny laugh. "This is not a one-time thing." Steve lifted Danny's chin with his left hand while his right slipped to Danny's nape and drew his lips close. "And I don't do casual." He placed a brief kiss upon Danny's lips before letting him go and handing him a tissue. "Blow, Daddy Danno."

If it had been anyone else who teased him like that, Danny would have punched them. But with Steve all it got was a response of "I hate you again." Danny blew and tossed the tissue. "You are the bane of my existence." He rinsed his face with cold water and took a few deep breaths. "And I want that strawberry cake you promised me." 

"Feeling better, I see." Steve grinned and watched Danny yawn. "I think we'll put off sex for a few hours and let you get some more sleep." He walked Danny through the bedroom and across the hall, into his room. "You can sleep here." Steve pulled the sheet down and half-pushed Danny onto the bed. "I'll be back later."

Danny slid under the sheet and nodded. "Food."

"I'll get all your favorites, Danny." Steve leaned down for one more kiss. "I love you."

"Say it every day," Danny said, "I like it."

"You have to say it back; it's a rule."

"Fine. I love you, too."

"I thought you hated me."

"I'm fickle." 

"Don't put on any underwear," Steve warned, giving Danny a leer. 

"And you," Danny told him, "you put some on before you go to the store."

"Dictating my wardrobe to me already, Danno?" Steve slowly backed out of the room. "We really are married." He was out of the room before Danny could respond.

All Danny could do was shout, "Fuck you, GI Joe!" at Steve's retreating back, before settling under the sheets; he really was tired. 

Steve loved him. He would never leave Danny or break his heart. He would always be there for Grace. "And Charlie," Danny added sotto voce; he had to start thinking of children - plural. 

"STOP THINKING AND GET SOME SLEEP!" Steve bellowed from downstairs.

"Stupid Ninja SEALs," Danny murmured as he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny cracked his eyes open and saw it was 5:32; he had slept the day away. He stretched a bit, feeling much better than earlier. Going to the bathroom he turned on the light, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and stared into the mirror. He'd had no clue how emotionally broken he had been until he broke down in Steve's arms. 

There was still so much anger at Rachel and he wondered, not for the first time, if he would ever get over it. "It doesn't matter," he said to his reflection. "Charlie is all that matters." He sighed, thinking about his son's name. Given the choice he would have chosen 'Michael', which was the name of his favorite uncle, who had passed away the day before Charlie was born. But that was neither here nor there - his name would remain Charles. It would be too confusing to change it now. 

His middle name, however, was another story. 

"Charles William Williams." Danny said aloud. 

"Are you thinking of changing his name?"

Danny jumped; he hadn't heard Steve come up behind him. "Don't do that." He faced Steve's reflection. "And yes, but not his first name; he's used to it. It's his middle name I was thinking about."

"Any ideas?" Steve stood behind Danny, his arms wrapping around Danny's waist, his chin resting on Danny's shoulder. "And where does 'Charles' come from?"

"Rachel's father," Danny paused, a small smile coming to his face, "who was actually a nice guy." 

Steve met Danny's eyes in the mirror. "Danny, before we go any further, are you up to...." 

Danny turned around and as he did so, he put a few inches between them and took hold of the hem of his tee, pulling it up. By the time he was facing Steve it had dropped to the floor. "Does that answer your question?" He backed out of the small bathroom and went straight to the bed, taking a seat and looking Steve over. "So, you going to strip or what?"

"If you insist." Steve undid his Cargos and pushed them down and off, kicking them aside. His tee was next and he made a big production of edging it up his abdomen and chest before it came off and he tossed it across the room - of course the shirt landed in the hamper.

"Show off," Danny muttered as he removed his sleep pants and slid up the bed, lying on his side, his head propped up in his palm. "You have to take off the underwear too, Steven; it's a rule."

"Yes, I know, **Daniel**." Steve pulled them off and joined Danny on the bed, facing him in the same position. He reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers through Danny's chest hair. "I thought it'd be coarse."

The statement actually surprised Danny. "You thought about how my chest hair would feel?" 

Steve shut his eyes and mumbled in response.

"I did not just hear...no." Danny shook his head.

"It was a long time ago, Danny."

"You had...." Danny blinked, repeating the words in his head before he said them aloud. "Masturbation fantasies?"

"I had some interesting ones." Steve ducked his head in embarrassment at the admission.

Danny wanted to articulate an answer to that, but all that came out was "Wow." 

"Wow what?" 

"I don't think I've ever been anyone's fantasy before." 

Steve rolled onto his back. "I'm sure you have been, Danny." He raked his eyes down Danny's body. "Oh yeah, no doubt about that." 

Danny noticed where Steve's eyes were focused. "I suppose you have a comment; almost everybody does."

"Your dick is...big." Steve looked up into Danny's eyes. "Bigger than I imagined." 

"I swear, Steve," Danny huffed, "if you tell me you feel emasculated, I'll shoot you."

"Emasculated?" Steve motioned Danny closer. "For some reason hearing you use five syllable words is a turn-on."

"A guy actually said that to me once." Danny told him with a wry grin. "And if you think it's always fun being...well-endowed...the truth is that's a myth perpetuated by porn." He traced the ink on Steve's right bicep with a fingertip. "Let's just say I bottom a hell of a lot more than I top."

"I love you, Danny." Steve pulled Danny atop him. "And I love that you love me, too." His lips sealed over Danny's, one hand threaded in Danny's hair and the other rested across his back. "You are everything to me." Steve left a path of kisses to Danny's neck and pulled at the skin with his teeth, sucking and nipping the same spot.

"Fuck, Steven...." Danny took a deep breath. "You're giving me a hickey, aren't you?"

Steve didn't answer; he just drew their lips together again, this time soft and tender, building it up slow and sweet. By the time he slipped his tongue between Danny's lips, Danny welcomed him with a moan. Steve wrapped one of his long legs over Danny's and one hand slid down to Danny's ass, groping the taut flesh. 

Danny didn't know what to do with his hands; they eventually found a place on Steve's biceps. He took a moment to stroke and clutch them, feeling the solid muscle beneath. He rocked his hips forward and down, rutting against Steve. 

Steve got with the proverbial program and the two quickly fell into a perfectly synchronized rhythm; they fit together - it was natural.

Danny gripped Steve's arms and swiveled his hips; Steve now had both hands on Danny's ass, bucking up as Danny pressed down. 

The kissing started again; this time Danny was prepared and took charge. He kissed, licked and nipped his way to Steve's shoulder, where he left his own mark.

Steve dug his nails into Danny's ass and thrust upward a few times, coming all over them; the only sound he made was Danny's name, whispered on a loop.

Danny buried his face in Steve's neck and came with a soft moan.

Steve finally moved his head so he was facing Danny. "That was..." he hesitated, thinking of the right words, "...I've never...not without...actual sex."

"You grew up in a repressed household, didn't you?" Danny rolled off of Steve, lying on his back. 

"Gotta clean up." Steve didn't want to get out of bed so he pulled off the top sheet and wiped them both down, before crawling into Danny's arms. "What did we just do?" He seemed confused. "We didn't have sex, but...damn, Danny, it was amazing."

"We made love," Danny told him, "And it's been a long time since I did anything **but** have sex."

"I guess I've only had sex." Steve seemed almost ashamed and reached for his underwear. "And I think you're more comfortable with your sexuality then I am." 

"It's okay to stay naked." Danny took the briefs from Steve's hand. "You've met Clara and Eddie. My parents - especially Mom - were quite open and honest about everything; you asked a question, you got an answer." He rolled his eyes. "More often than not, it was more than you wanted to know. And as far as sex talks...." He sighed. "I warned them not to answer any of Grace's questions when she was younger." Next came a small laugh. "Lastly, I have an aunt who was a stripper; nobody in my family gave it a second thought. All they cared about - still do actually - is when it's her turn to host the annual Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners." 

"We didn't talk about anything in my house." Steve faced Danny and he looked a bit sad. "When I asked where babies come from, my Mom gave me a book, so discussing my sexuality was out of the question."

"And then came the SEALs and you had to hide." Danny cupped Steve's chin and stroked a thumb along his cheek. "Except from Nick," he added, silently challenging Steve to deny it. "You loved him, didn't you?"

"I loved the sex," Steve admitted, "but my love for him never extended beyond that of a friend."

"Did he tell you why he thought we were involved?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "he did."

"And? Because I know there's more." 

"He said the looks I sent in your direction were the kind he always wanted from me." Steve pursed his lips and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I think I loved you as a friend that day you met Grace, at the football game." Danny paused before continuing. "But when we found you alive in North Korea, I knew it was something more." He gave Steve a quick kiss. "It was only after Afghanistan that I finally figured things out."

"It took us a long time to get with the program, but we made it." Steve was about to go for another round of kisses when his phone blared the "Tarzan" yell. Making a beeline for it, he answered with a worried, "What's the matter?!" He listened for a moment and nodded. "Oh, okay." He switched the phone to his other hand. "What? No, I'm in bed." He paused. "No, I'm not sick." Steve glanced over at Danny. "I know it's early here; can't I lie in bed if I want?"

'Who is it?' Danny mouthed to him, wondering who warranted that ringtone.

"Aunt Deb," Steve said aloud, then listened to her again. "Danny." Pause. "He...." He shut his eyes and took a breath. "He's in bed with me." He pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it. "Aunt Deb! How could you ask me that?"

"What did she ask?" Danny was rather concerned.

"Fine." Steve put her on speaker. "Tell Danny what you asked."

 _"I wanted to know,"_ Deb began, with all seriousness, _"if you slept together in the literal or biblical sense."_

Danny covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Deb continued. _"I'm so happy, Steve, that you finally got your head out of your ass and noticed that nice boy from New Jersey."_

"You knew?" Steve asked her.

 _"Steven, dearest, that young man positively glows with happiness when he's with you, and you do the same."_ She paused and then added, _"By the way, your boyfriend has lovely biceps."_

"Thank you, Ms. McGarrett," Danny said. 

_"You call me Aunt Deb,"_ she interrupted, _"and for the official record, Danny, I think you and my Stevie make an adorable couple; complete opposites. You complement each other well."_ Pause. _"And if you hurt him I'll cut your balls off and stick them in a blender."_

"Yes, ma'am." Danny nodded to the air. "No pain - eunuch - puree. And why does Steve have "Tarzan" as your ringtone?"

"Tell him, Aunt Deb." Steve held the phone up and Danny heard it on the other end - a perfect rendition of the classic movie shout.

"That answers that." Danny grinned at Steve. "Pretty cool."

Steve took the phone off speaker and got out of bed, walking around the room as he listened to her, throwing out a "Yes" and "I promise" every now and again. He finally stilled in front of Danny, smiling at him. "He does." Another minute and Steve was saying good-bye to her. "You've been accepted into the family."

"I kind of figured that out." He saw Steve's face scrunch up in deep thought. "What now?"

"Danny, when do we tell Grace about us?"

"We'll have a talk with her next time we see her."

"I can only hope she approves." Steve turned to Danny, a look of apprehension on his face. "I know she likes me, and I love her, but us - you and me, together - that could be hard."

"It'll be okay, Steve, you'll see," Danny reassured him. "And Grace doesn't like you; she loves you."

"What about Rachel?" This seemed to worry Steve more.

Danny noticed. "Rachel knows I dated men and believe me, she's no homophobe."

"But with us and Grace...."

"Steve," Danny interrupted, "I can unequivocally state she won't have a problem with us."

"Oh, Danno, baby," Steve sighed theatrically and batted his eyelashes, "I told you the big words get me hot."

"You're such a dork." 

"Yes, but I'm your dork." He leered at Danny. "How about round two?" Steve put the phone down, ready to pounce, when Danny's stomach growled rather loudly. "After I feed you."

"And what did you buy for dinner?"

"Baby back ribs."

"For that you may get round three also." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Epilogue:**

Danny came downstairs and found Grace in the kitchen. "You and your brother can eat breakfast and then wait a while, and after that, you can go swimming."

Grace handed him a cup of coffee. "You're a little late and we already ate." She pointed outside.

Steve was with Charlie and they were playing in the waves.

Danny was ready to sprint out to the beach, but his daughter got in the way.

"Dad, don't."

"But your brother..."

"...is with Uncle Steve," she huffed. "Charlie wouldn't leave him alone until Uncle Steve took him in the water."

Danny had two choices: One, go out, retrieve his son and chastise his partner, or two, leave them alone - he opted for the latter. 

Danny took a drink of coffee. "Did you talk to your mother?"

"I did and she's fine, happy visiting England." She looked outside again. "Is Charlie going to live with Mom when she comes back?"

"I don't know," Danny replied honestly. "Steve said there's room enough here, but...."

"Your schedule?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he admitted to her. "But he'll be nearby and I intend to have open visitation."

"I don't want to live with Mom...."

"Grace...."

"Let me finish." She waited for her father to nod. "I will, for now, for Charlie. But I want open visitation also, with you and Steve."

"Anytime you want." He pulled her into a hug and let her go, smiling at her. "I guess we can go outside now." 

Charlie came running inside at that moment and pulled at Danny's shirt. "Surf board, Danno!" He screamed out, followed by a laugh. "Uncle Steve and me surf!" 

"No surfing with Uncle Steve," Danny told him.

"But Danny...." Steve started.

"You think I'm going to let you teach my son to surf?" Danny 'tsk'd' his partner and leaned down so his face was an inch from his son's. "Auntie Kono will teach you."

"YAY!" Charlie picked up the nearest phone and went to Grace, holding it out to her. "Call Auntie Kono; surf."

"Not today, Charlie," Grace laughed, putting the phone down. "Next weekend."

"Okay." Charlie sighed in defeat and then perked up, pointing to the pantry. "Ganola." He ran over and opened the doors, taking out a bar, running back and waving it in Danny's face. "Good for you!"

"Steven Jonathan McGarrett," Danny narrowed his eyes in mock anger, "are you corrupting him?"

"Why?" Steve appeared affronted. "Because he wants something healthy instead of a Pop-Tart?"

"Pop-Tart?" Charlie looked up at Steve and handed him the Granola bar. "No Ganola; Pop-Tart."

"Only for you." Steve got a pack and opened it, giving Charlie and Grace one each. "Share."

Grace knelt down and whispered something in her brother's ear, making him grin.

"Steve my name!" Charlie was excited again, bouncing up and down.

"No," Steve laughed, "it's **my** name."

"ME!" Charlie insisted. "Charlie Steven Williams," he added with an air of pride, biting into the Pop-Tart.

It took a moment for Charlie's statement to sink into Steve's head and when it did, his eyes grew wide. "You...." His mouth was hanging open. "Steven?"

Danny nodded to Steve. "It was a family decision." He smiled at Grace. "Mutually agreed upon."

"Wow." Steve was in awe. "That's...I...." 

"My parents approved also."

"And what about....?" Steve's voice trailed off; clearly he was referring to Rachel.

"We don't need to talk about that," Grace interrupted, taking her brother by the hand. "You want to build a sandcastle?"

"Uh-huh." Charlie dragged her back outside.

"Thank you." Steve slid his arms around Danny's waist. "And have you given any thought to what I asked you last night?"

"You're welcome and yes, I'll move in with you, but on one condition."

"What?"

"We move into the other bedroom." Danny put his hand up as Steve opened his mouth. "It **was** your parent's room. I want it to be ours now; a new bed and new furniture, and we're good to go."

"All right," Steve agreed.

"And we make love on the balcony at least once a week."

"Only once, Danno?"

"Maybe twice."

"Grace already commandeered the downstairs room," Steve said, "so I guess Eric will take my room."

"Not necessary; he's renting my house..." Danny paused, "...with Jerry."

"Ah, so you had already decided to move in here."

"I plead the fifth."

Shouts of "Danno!" and "Uncle Steve!" were heard from outside. 

"Sandcastle?" Danny asked.

"With a large moat," Steve nodded.

"And gun turrets," Danny added with a smirk, "in case of Ninja attack."

"That wouldn't stop a Ninja, Danny," Steve started, "because I'm sure they're trained to mmmphmm...." 

Danny pulled back from the kiss. 

"Gun turrets," Steve conceded, "but that won't stop Daleks."

"Oh for the love of...." Danny rolled his eyes and headed out to join his children.

Steve stood there for a moment, staring outside at his new family. 

A few months before he was certain that he would always be alone. 

And for the first time in his life, Steve McGarrett was happy to have been wrong.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to mention that my father's business partner was named William Williams. He was just my "Uncle Bill" and I think I was 10 before I realized what his actual name was.


End file.
